Ridley
"Ahahahahaha! It's just... cute. Little tiny soldiers attempting to fight me, ME!" '~ Ridley'' '''Ridley, one of the high-ranking Space Pirates and the archenemy of Samus Aran, is a former minion of Bowser as a present from Kammy for her return. Ridley formerly worked with Bowser with other stuff outside of destroying the Mario Bros. It wasn't until the Rise of Ridley where his true personality begins to shine as a ruthless and cunning individual. He is also friends with King K Rool as well. Appearance For his initial appearance, Ridley appeared smaller than his in-game counterpart. He was a tiny purple pterodactyl-like creature with orange wings and yellow eyes. As of Rise of Ridley, ''Ridley has retained back to his regular size. Personality Episode Appearances *Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti (debut) *Super Plush PacMan: King of the Cookies *Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting *My Lethal Deadly Valentine *The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE *Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special *The Misadventures of King K Rool: Rise of Ridley Quotes ''"You wanna know why I'm gonna like you? You don't wanna know why I'm gonna like you." "Anything you hate boss, I hate too." "Ah don't be so down in dumps now, I mean come on. They've probably got them and things are probably going according to plan." "Name's Ridley, just Ridley. Don't ever call me anything else." ~ The old Ridley "Dearie me, a puny little worm got stuck on my tail again! How truly unfortunate." "MY GOD, I'M ENORMOUS!" "If I'm going to die, I'm taking your eardrums with me!" "Gentlemen, we have a castle to crash." '' ''"No! I'm going to prove to "his royal highness" just how wrong he really was." "So you will defend your own child but you won't defend me. Even though technically I was family too?" "Let's make a deal, Bowser Koopa, you can apologize to me, and everything will go back to the way they were, and your little abomination of a brat will be sent to you. But if you refuse, the brat shall be killed!" "Mind control, huh? Is that why I treated you like the greatest leader!? Rather than, I don't know, allowing me to have free will!? Well now that I'm myself again, trust me, you're in for a world of hurt! And it doesn't matter my tier or not, or if I'm forgotten. What matters is that I show up, so I could grind your face to the dirt, again, and again, and again. Now, how about that apology?" "Come my friend, we have more villages to pillage, and more planets to destroy. What do you say?" "Then let the conquest commence!" Gallery Ridley.png New Ridley.png Trivia *Ridley's old behavior and personality is based off of Schwick from Courage the Cowardly Dog when he was small. Category:Villains Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Minions Category:Flying Characters Category:Pets Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Fire Elementals Category:Bosses